Electronic systems in automotive vehicles and other devices may utilize handheld remote controls with finger-pressable buttons. These devices can be utilized to remotely actuate vehicle or device functions by hand, where such functions may be difficult to access otherwise by a vehicle operator. The remote controls of these electronic systems generally permit secure remote actuation of unlocking, locking, power door and trunk opening, remote engine starting, activation of horns, lights and panic features as well as other types of vehicle or device functions.
In recent years, the rapid and widespread growth in long-range wireless connectivity and sophisticated hand-held mobile devices with touch-type graphical user interfaces and short or long-range wireless connectivity has led to the proliferation of machine-to-machine connectivity solutions and “anywhere at any time” device interactivity. Consumers now expect all of their vehicles, homes and devices to be connected and able to be interacted with via their mobile technology from anywhere and at any time.
An increasing number of new vehicles come equipped with built-in wireless connectivity that enables connectivity to these vehicles via mobile devices and web-enabled devices for remote function actuation. Vehicles from General Motors, for example, equipped with ONSTAR telematics connectivity can be remotely started or unlocked with a smartphone running a downloaded software application (“app”). This is a proprietary, designed-in solution available only to purchasers of these vehicles and requires the purchase of an ongoing subscription from ONSTAR for the cellular data connectivity to the vehicle to enable this function.
It is generally known that vehicle electronics suppliers have been offering retrofitted systems to expand the remote control capabilities available to vehicle owners. Directed Electronics, for example, offers aftermarket systems that control more functions and provide longer-range of connectivity, including the addition of telematics communications for control from any location with a smartphone application. One primary limitation of these systems includes the need for extensive custom engineering efforts to enable the electronics to interface to and work with the electronics of the vehicles. In addition, consumers may be required to employ a professional technician for all installation efforts due to the technical complexity of the different vehicle installations. Consequently, these installations are generally expensive for consumers to consider.
More recently, suppliers of aftermarket vehicle electronics have introduced systems that consumers can self-install at low-cost and complexity. Delphi Automotive, for example, has recently introduced a system that can be plugged into a standardized on-board diagnostics (OBD-II) connector found on all light-duty vehicles since 1996. The vehicle owner can easily install the system and, after downloading a smartphone application, can have remote control of vehicle access functions from their smartphone or a web-enabled device. By leveraging features found standard in many vehicles, this system advantageously allows for the addition of a new radio-frequency (RF) transmitter to operate as a secure remote control using procedures built into the vehicle by its manufacturer. Other suppliers are attempting to reverse engineer data bus commands for each vehicle to permit long-range remote control of the functions of the vehicle by transmitting data bus commands onto the OBD-II connector from a consumer-installed device. The main limitations of the RF control technique are that many vehicles do not have any available method for adding a new transmitter by the owner. Additionally, many vehicles have such sophisticated secure RF designs that no method can be found practically to transmit the proper secure codes to a vehicle.
The main limitation of a data bus control technique is the extensive effort to reverse-engineer data bus commands for each vehicle. Additionally, many vehicles cannot be controlled via this connector at some or all of the time, such as when an owner is away from their vehicle due and/or due to a lack of available data bus commands.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2009/0108989 A1 describes a remote control actuation system using a controller and solenoid(s) to press one or two remote control actuation buttons of a vehicle remote control. The system would be placed in a location within the confines of the vehicle. The '989 application describes an actuation method specific to a single type of remote control with a specific button location layout. The '989 application does not describe a configurable, or adaptable, system for mounting or actuating more than 2 buttons. The '989 application also fails to accommodate the numerous and widely-varying remote control multi-button designs found on vehicle remote control fobs, for example. Vehicle remote controls can have from 2 to 8 buttons in any type of layout and orientation on up to 3 surface planes of the remote control, varieties of package sizes and designs without a mechanical key blade and ones with fixed or movable mechanical key blades.
The '989 application also fails to provide for the linkage of remote control actuation to a user's mobile devices, e.g., a mobile smartphone application. Furthermore, the '989 application fails to describe a technique for blocking the vehicle detection of the remote control within the vehicle by low-frequency techniques used in vehicle immobilization or push-button engine start features. It is generally understood that vehicles and their remote controls can include a low-frequency circuitry that enables secure detection of the presence of the remote control within the vehicle. As such, blocking the RF function of the remote control and detection of the presence of the remote control can be used to prevent or alleviate the vehicle from being a target of drive-away theft.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a remote control to control the functions of a vehicle and/or other device, specifically for a singular design for wireless connectivity enhancements of linkage to mobile devices which can be added to all existing vehicle or device remote control systems without special tools or training.